Dyskusja użytkownika:Jabudex
Jak kogoś nie zrobiłem, proszę zrobić sobie takie coś do pisania ze mną!Dotyczy też administratorów! Z Wiktorem Zapraszam do zapisu! To jak zapiszesz się prosze ;< Plik:431.gif Z Roxy Plik:431.gif a moglabym cos skopiowac z twojego anime 2 ?? pytam sie aby nie bylo .. moge? bardzo ci dziekuje :P jabu da sie zrobic tak abym miala tylko jedna kulko z nawigacji z twego anime 2?? tylko jedno bo chhce tam dodac cos .. ale juz nie trzeba Plik:025.gif Z PiPi Plik:025female.gif Dobra, dobra ale ja zostaję przy Pikachu =), a poza nim: Chikorita, Hoppip, Eevee, Aipom, Togepi :D Możemy kilku zapisać, ale jak poproszą, bo za dużo to nie dobrze, ale za mało też źle xD Nie mam pojęcia Oj...:/ sama już nie wiem...a ty jak uważasz??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif W sumie tak, ale czy znajdziemy czas.? Ja mam w tym tygodniu 7 sparwdzinów ...>.< - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Plik:001.gif Plik:002.gif Z Vickey Plik:002.gif Plik:001.gif Jak by co, to tu Wiki. :)) Zapiszesz się do Homestuck? ;DD Proszę... :33 Pffff, dobra :PP }:O Plik:495.gif Z Trzciną08 Plik:495.gif Jabu, czasem masz dobre pomysły, ale sorki, ten był straszny - kiczowaty i... zaskakujący :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 17:01, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Już się tym zająłem - i nie zrób takich drastycznych zmian bez konsultacji ze mną proszę Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 17:57, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Musisz mi powiedzieć dokładnie na jakich stronach i w ogóle - ja nie będę szukać, to twój interes, że cię plagiatuje, chociaż tobie to akurat nie powinno przeszkadzać -.- Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 17:33, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Najpierw zgłaszamy - potem usuwamy, a najlepiej ja usuwam całe strony, a teraz to ja nie mam czasu szukać, czy to były twoje, czy nie twoje. Jak się będzie czepiać dlaczego usunąłeś, to skierują ją/jego do mnie to ja jej/jemu wyjaśnię czym są prawa autorskie Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 17:43, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) No może kiedyś Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 15:57, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Plik:006.gif Z Pawlem10s Plik:006.gif Nie, wszystkie biorę z anime. To było w BW107.Pawel10s 18:43, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Nie zrobiłem, mówię że biorę je z anime, a pliki biorę z filb.dePawel10s 19:40, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) To akurat wziąłem z bulbapedi, a nie wiem skąd oni je biorą.Pawel10s 19:51, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Nie sądzę. Pewnie po prostu mają jakąś stronę. Jak się jednego z użytkowników spytałem, odpowiedział że nie może mi powiedzieć.Pawel10s 20:12, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Plik:393.gif Z Selene Plik:393.gif Plik:491.gif Z Latiosem :DPlik:491.gif Plik:501.gif Z Voltem Plik:501.gif Sorry, ale nie potrawie ;/[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Zobaczę Bo musiałem dać kogoś innego? Mary dawno nie było ,dlatego. Art pojawi sie wkrótce. THx :D Plik:570.gif Z Mirą21 Plik:570.gif A jakie ataki zna mój Sandile w szkole? 'Margasło -n- 19:04, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Jak by to powiedzieć.. Nie mam kompletnie pomysłu na co kolwiek z Pokemonów ._. Margasło -n- 12:35, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Tak. Margasło -n- 12:58, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Plik:559.gif Z Kate Plik:559.gif No dobra, odmienię się Torchiciem za Mudkipa, ale ty odmień się Tepigiem za Oshawotta, ok? Aha, a startery z następnej generacji dodamy, gdy poznamy ich ewolucje, nie? Ok, a kiedy zrobisz SJ115? Mam pomysły na odcinki, ale muszę wiedzieć czy planujesz, że w tym odcinku, któryś z głównych złapie pokemona. Ok, może być Snorlax. A ja Fennekina. Czyli dla Helen został Chespin. Wiesz co. Dodam je do strony ze starterami, a ewolucje się doda jak będą znane. Nie, bo nie chcę mieć dwóch wodnych starterów w jednym regionie (nie licząc Hoenn, ale w jednym regionie mogę mieć dwa. Ok, robimy tygodniową przerwę. I zrób profil w grze mojej i Wiktora jeśli tego jeszcze nie zrobiłeś. Na spikerii. Na stronie gry masz link do pokoju (chat). Hasła na chat masz podane w opisie u góry. Jak chcesz zacząć podróż to mi napisz. Na spikerii. Ok, zaraz uzupełnię, ale czemu ma być z kokardką? Wolałabym, żeby to był samiec. Ok, to na razie dam go jako Axew, a w debiucie go ewoluujesz, bo znając moje umiejętności fajnej kokardki mu nie zrobię. Ok. Ci nowi antagoniści to będą jacyś inni członkowie Zespołu R, bo bez sensu byłoby dawać nowe zespoły np. G, skoro jeszcze nie robiliśmy Sinnoh, w którym oni działają. Ewentualnie możemy dać Łowczynię J. Chyba że masz inny pomysł. Aha, po zakończeniu pierwszego sezonu pisałeś na stronie opowiadania, że zastanawiasz się nad dodawaniem obrazków to odcinków. Może zaczniemy je dodawać? Myślę, że nowy sposób pisania będzie dobry. Ja też będę brać obrazki z filb.de. Ok. ok, zmieniłam nazwę SJ127 z "Danny kontra Danny!Walka wnuka z dziadkiem" na "Danny kontra Danny!Walka syna z ojcem!", bo lider Danny to jest raczej za młody na dziadka. Ta Miley to czyja rywalka ma być? No i co robimy z Jun, bo wziąłeś do Miley jej wygląd. Ok, a na czym ta liga rangerów ma polegać? Czemu na stronie głównej opowiadania w obrazku Zespołu R jest Meowth, skoro ich partnerem jest Raichu? Hej, mam zrobić dzisiaj nowy odcinek czy jutro? Ok, zrobiłam. Pozwoliłam Umbreon99 zapisać się do naszego opowiadania jako postać drugoplanowa. Czemu na obrazku Zespołu R na głównej jest Meowth, skoro ich partnerem jest Raichu? Aha, a kiedy skończysz odcinek swojego anime? Kiedy zrobisz SJ127? Możesz. Faktycznie z tymi obrazkami to jest ich więcej niż tekstu. Dodasz Zespół D na główną? Nie uważasz, że Magikarp jest trochę za młody na ewolucję? Dopiero co wykluł się z jajka a już ma ewoluować? Racja, zapytaj się Helen czy chce pisać odcinki. Jak tak to zrobimy kolejność robienia: ty, ja, Helen itd. Uzupełnij swój profil. Magikarp ci ewoluował a na profilu wciąż nie widać Gyaradosa. W następnych regionach będziemy łapać po 9 pokemonów, nie? Do tych 9 zalicza się starter z danego regionu? Nie no, jeszcze nie zapisuję. Co do kodu to ok. Kiedy zrobisz SJ131? Ej, kiedy niby wypuściłeś swojego Gyaradosa dla samiczki i Butterfree dla czerwonego Butterfree? Ok, to zaraz zrobię SJ132. SJ132 zrobiony. No to musisz mnie pokonać w Top4 i Jeffrey Helen. W finale będzie widowisko w wykonaniu Gyaradosa i Skarmory'ego. :) Ja też. Zaraz dodam odcinki. A tego Hitmonchana i Charizarda z SJ136 masz złapać? Dodałam odcinki. Mam taki pomysł, żebyśmy w którymś odcinku zamienili się Kadabrą za Hauntera, żeby ewoluowali, a potem odmienili. Twój Gastly ewoluuje w SJ141. PokeTrip dał swoją postać na stronie nasze anime, ale nie wiem czy nie powinniśmy go wywalić. Ten dureń napisał, że podróżuje po Kanto, a anime odbywa się w Orange Islands! I jeszcze napisał, że jest bratem Volknera, a on jest przecież z Sinnoh. Co robimy? Kiedy napiszesz SJ135? Plik:200.gif Z Jun Plik:200.gif Hej, mogę się zapisać do twojego i Pipi anime? Spytałabym się jej, ale nie wiem kiedy wejdzie ;_; [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 13:30, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) Plik:494.gif Z Klarą Plik:494.gif dzięki za zapis ^^ tylko wyczerpał się limit na inne regiony :d weź sobie byle jakiego Pokemona z Unovy, byle nie starter i nie legenda :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:29, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) mój ma okulary ^^ ale ok :D przerobię je na inny kolor i bd git :D chcesz te oryginalne czerwone czy inne? :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:47, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:52, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) no raczej że Ty. ja tylko poprawiam, jak jest coś nie tak . --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:04, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ ale Ty chcesz go zrobić? :d --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:07, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ? --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:09, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) JEST OKEY ^^ --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:24, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok, parę minut ;d --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:27, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) cześć. wypisz party jakie chcesz mieć w Unova. nie bierz już Zororarka, starterów i legend, które już są. legendę możesz mieć jedną, nie może być większa od tria kami ;D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 16:20, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ;D ale to miało być to ;3 --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:48, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:53, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) a czemu? niech bd Druddigpn. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:56, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) to sam wybierz z tych 10 które Ci podałam. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:16, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Z Umbreon Hej :D Uzupełnij Riolu Arta w moim anime ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:27, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Siemka xD Ej.. Co z Miley w twoim anime? Bo widziałam, że ją przywróciłeś... Jabu.. Wiem, że nie uzupełniałam Miley, ale nie miałam dostępu do kompa. Przepraszam. Teraz już wszystko uzupełniłam, więc jest jeszcze szansa, żeby Miley powróciła jako główna? Przecież mogą podróżować w czwórke.. Już nawet mam pomysł jakby się Miley wytłumaczyła.. ^-^ Proszeee...--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:55, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze iii.. dziękuje :D Jesteś, jesteś :D Już Cie dodaje ^^ A i teraz mam bardzo dużo naukiw szkole iwg, dlatego jakbym się spóźniała z uzupełnianiem to do mnie napisz, a postaram się to uzupełnić jak najszybciej :PP No bo w tygodniu to nie ma szans, żebym weszła codziennie.. Niestety >,< Ok, już się za to biorę :D Nie, nie znam go >,< To napisz do niego, żeby już tak nie robił XD Haha :D No to chyba najlepsze wyjście XD Oooo.. ostro XD Dobra zmieniłam już na Swoobata i Dewotta :D A teraz musze lecieć, pa :pp --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:29, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Jabu.. Przecież miałam ustalone już inne Party.. A akurat niecierpię tych pokemonów co mi dałeś i według mnie to totalnie nie pasują do koordynatorki -,- Nie mogę mieć takich jak było ustalone na początku? Proszeee :DDD Skoro nie ma już innej opcji i musze mieć takie poki to nie chce mieć Semisage (czy jakoś tak xd) Tylko Pansage :D Jak dla mnie jego ewolucja wygląda jak stary dziadek XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:59, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) I zamiast Scolipede mógłby byćMinccino albo Gothitelle czy też Emolga? Pliiiis Jabu :DD No okey, ale to przynajmniej nie chce żeby Pansage ewoluował. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:03, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Jak tam.? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:14, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Z Shio Tzn. dostałam jakoś w tym roku taki specjalny papier do zestawu Chibi Mangi. Wcześniej nie miałam okazji go użyć. Wybrałam Feenekin'a, ponieważ chciałam spróbować narysować stworka z VI gen. Jest on po raz pierwszy przeze mnie namalowany, więc poszczególne części ciała nie są do siebie proporcjonalne. :c Po prostu... Przez cały wczorajszy wieczór oglądałam obrazki z Fennekin'em, a dzisiaj w szkole z nudów zaczęłam go rysować. W domu tylko poprawiłam niektóre elementy lub usunęłam zbędne i docieniowałam delikatnie ołówkiem, żeby mój skaner mógł szczytać ^^ Jupilaa! Zdobyłam pierwsze miejsce, arigato. ^^ Jaki następny konkurs? xD Eee... I don't know xD A musi być to strater (typu Chimchar, Oshawott itp.)? :3 No dobra, to wezmę Deino c: Oki :D Mam pytanko- czy to się liczy do "Osiągnięć"? :> Już dodałam tą informacje. ^^ | Chciałbyś ze mną założyć na Buizel Wiki anime (moglibyśmy np. podróżować według BW2)? c: Mi najbardziej chyba Snivy, na drugim miejscu Tepiś no i Oshawott, ale w sumie wszystkie Stratery z Unovy są super :3 Moglibyśmy się podzielić obowiązkami. Mógłbyś pomóc przy tabelkach i szablonach (zupełnie się na tym nie znam), a ja bym się zajęła bardziej "pisemnymi rzeczami" :D Wzrobiłam losowanie internetowe (rzut 4-ścienną kostką)- 1 i 4 (Snivy) lub 2,3 (Tepig). Wynik jest taki (zapisałam pod rząd cztery losowania): 2,3,3,2 xD No to chyba raczej Tepig, ale jak chcesz to możesz wziąć Snivy... Ok to co do starterów ustataliliśmy- teraz trzeba stworzyć stronę główną Anime x3 Umówmy się, że (jak Ty już stworzysz tabelki z postaciami xD) to każdy zaprojektuje własną stronę bohatera. ^^ Pytanie uzupełniające: Chcesz by Tepig ewoluował? OK, so who is going to do the General Page? Me or you? :D All right... I'm going to do my artwork :3 Taa... Przerzućmy się może na Polski, po agielsku to ja sobie w maju pogadam (w Londynie). Formułę 'going to' używa się do opowiadania o swoich planach, a ja akurat tworzę swój wygląd. Jak zacznę Ci nawijać o conditional'ach to się nie połapiesz, bo to wiedza ponadgimnazjalna... xD Nie mam pojęcia. Muszę na chwilę iść coś zjeść, więc możesz przez ten czas utworzyć stronę a potem razem ją będziemy tworzyć i edytować ^^ Jasne! Mam już dość wpychania poszczególnych postaci w anime. Będziemy głównymi bohaterami, tylko pytanie czy dołączy do nas jeszcze jakaś osoba? Bo przeważnie w seriach występuje trzech głównych bohaterów... Jabu, czy mógłbyś mi wreszcie odpisać w przygodzie na Pokémon World? x.x Shioko (dyskusja) 17:31, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Yveltal_by_arumiah-d5r8ymw.png Z Monic Plik:Yveltal_by_arumiah-d5r8ymw.png Nie ja jestem autorką sprite'ów, których używam. Ale ich twórcy wyrażają zgodę na wykorzystywanie tych prac. W końcu po to je robią :) Podsyłam ci dwa sprite'y Pokemona, o którego prosiłeś: Plik:Xerneas by arumiah-d5r9pqb.png Plik:Xerneas sprite by lord myre-d5rba0f.png Zachęcam do śledzenia mojego anime, bo tam będę używała pełno obrazków z VI Generacji. A ja nie mam nic przeciwko kopiowania prac, które i tak zrobił ktoś inny, z moich stron ^ ^ Nie ma za co. Jakbyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebował to pisz :3 No wszystkich, które ukazali, czyli trzech starterów i dwóch legend c: z Jimmy1820 Razem z Shio tworzycie anime tak ? nie potrzebujecie kolejnego bochatera przypadkiem ?:P A tak konkretnie ? tzn, jaki bochater ?:D Jakaś koncepcja :D Ok, wypełniam, a startery z regionu Unova, czy obojętne? i czy to musi być trener z tego regionu ? No niech będzie, ale skoro nie jestem głównym bochaterem to chyba moge miec w przyszłości pokemona/y które mają głowni rywale, oczywiście nie mówie o wszystkich, tylko przykładowo snivy, itd. wiesz o co mi chodzi :P I jeszcze jedno, pewnie imie też zmienisz, bo teraz zauważyłem, że twój główny bochater ma brata Nate'a.. Hmm no w sumie dobry pomysł, ale to bym musiał mieć innego pokemona na starter, dlatego że wyruszyłem sporo wcześniej od ciebie :D, i może to by było tak, że pierwszym regionem był inny region, a teraz postanowiłem tutaj wbić, czy coś :P Wszystko zależy od twojej koncepcji :P ale mam pare pomysłów, jak mogłbym się pojawić ;D jak by co mogę coś pomyśleć też w innych kwestiach :) Jak to wymyśliłeś? bo nie wiem czy mam robić swój profil czy nie :) okej :D a w jakim regionie nie byłem ?:D aaaaa xd rozumiem xd okej, to jak tam bd debiutował, to wtedy sobie zrobie profil. heh xd ale to jako drugi pokemon tak ? bo już nie kminie :D:D, tzn mam emolge i unfezanta ?:D no bo chyba nie będę miał jednego pokemona ?:D tylko więcej ?:D tak myśle, nie wiem to ty wymyślasz :D zrobiłem swój profil, pokemony uzupełnie jak już bd debiut...a co do histroi to mi daj ogólny zarys jak to widzisz, bo to twoja historia, a co do pokemonów, to skoro wcześniej wyruszyłem to powinienem mieć ich więcej od cb :P i jestem starszy tak ? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Zapisy chcesz dołącz:P chcesz być głównym bochaterem ? jedna osoba jeszcze potrzebna :P a i uzupełnij swój profil jak będziesz mógł ;P zgodnie z tym co ma Nate Z D Jokiem Jak już tło usuwasz to mógłbyś też tutaj Plik:Buds Badge.jpg? Z Mickem ale zgodziłeś sie na wszystkie moje poki więc to spx spoko ~~User:Mickk~~ Z Tripem czy są zapisy do tego anime --> http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PiPikachu/User:Jabudex/Anime daj mi miejsce a ja zrobie szystko dobrze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:01, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) proszę zobaczymy jak zrobię dobrze to mnie dodasz do anime ok? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:04, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) powiedz mi jaka tabela i jaki region i zrobię PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:58, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) i jak a i masz fajne odcinki w swoim anime 2, troche mi przykro że mnie wywaliłeś PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:26, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) ok dzienki że mi dajesz wystąpić w anime 2. Imię:Tomas thumb|left Wike:11 Pokemony: Oshawott->Deowtt->Samurott. Roggenrola->Boldore->Gigalith. Palpitoad->Seismitoad Venipede->Whirlipede->Scolipede Dwebble->Crustle Durant potem podam reszte PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:22, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) spoko ja wybierzesz napisz PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:23, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) powiedz i czekam jak mnie dodasz to zrobie postać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:25, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) Zaproszenia i ogłoszenia |} Kategoria: Własna twórczość jeszcze pokemony dodaj : Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Przyszłe Party--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 17:26, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Jakbym mógł Cię zapomnieć ;p nadal lubisz najbardziej Zoruę ? Raphsody44 Keldeo fajny ale szkoda ,że legendarny :( [Raphsody44 Ale nie można go złapać w anime :( dlatego nie fajnie... ale i tak podoba mi się bardziej Virizion Raphsody44 To co znowu najlepsi przyjaciele z wiki ? :D Raphsody